Lullabye
by Doodle6721
Summary: "Someday we'll all be gone but lullabyes go on and on. They never die. That's how you and I will be." -Billy Joel


"For the last time, Colin," she sighed, shaking her head as she began easing her way around a squabbling group of girls to inch her way closer to the boy currently pointing a tiny third year in the direction of Zonko's, "you quit thanking me? I already told you, I offered to help. You're the one always drowning in work and different responsibilities, the least I could do was help." Dominique beamed up at him, placing a hand delicately on his shoulder. Standing up on her tip-toes she leaned closer to place a chaste kiss on his cheek, keeping things sweet and simple for the innocent eyes that snuck a peek at the pair of them. "But I do have to leave you for bit later, alright? My dad's stopping by to say hello and drop off some papers for me to give to Professor McGonagall. But I think you'll be able to handle this bunch without me." she smirked, her blue eyes connecting with his for a brief moment before looking down upon the children around them. "They shouldn't cause _too _much trouble."

"Yeah, I would hope not," Colin sighed, running a hand through his hair as that charming smile of his flashed across his face, causing a sensation of butterflies to flutter inside Dominique's stomach. "But I think you're right, they shouldn't be too much of a handful. Well," he shrugged, "they'll at least be easier to manage than you."

Dominique's jaw dropped slightly, a laugh escaping her lips as she gave the Head Boy a playful shove, "Hey, I'm _not _that bad. You just don't like my sense of adventure."

"No, that's not it," he protested, shaking his head side to side. "I like you're sense of adventure just fine. But at least with them I won't have to worry about them—"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence, a loud scream cutting him off and forcing time to stand still. Turning her attention from their argument to look down the path, searching for the owner of the cry, Dominique felt her hand slip from its place on his broad shoulder, her heart sinking in her chest at the sight that lay before her eyes. An ominous black cloud of smoke drew nearer, streaming through the air before dipping towards the ground morphing into monsters, into Death Eaters. Their cloaks swirled at their feet as they stomped down the cobblestone street, their wands brandished and already lighting up the sky with bright threatening flashes of red and green.

Immediately Dominique felt her arms reach out for the children that stood, shaking at her side. "Get inside!" she yelled, pushing the two girls forward, rushing to bring them to safety, to escape the evil that drew nearer. Shoving the girls inside the shop, the various students sprinkled about, their eyes locked on her in awe, the heart that beat inside her chest pumped faster, attempting to fight off the fear that wanted to consume her body.

Her mind grew fuzzy, the fears and worries of what was breaking out outside on the street taking over. Dominique soon felt everything grow blank, her instincts taking over, moving her body and controlling her actions without resistance. Her mouth moved, uttering commands she couldn't process, her hands guiding student after student inside, muscles reacting without thought. It was as if a flip was switched inside her head, the fragile girl lay forgotten and the heroine awakening from a deep slumber.

The wand in her hands raised higher, searching for a target once she'd stepped away from the safety of Honeydukes and into the battlefield. Bodies already lay fallen in front of storefronts, blood painting the ground. Rushing forward, charging towards the mass that clashed together, Dominique directed her wand and gave a quick flick, sending a stream of orange emitting from the tip. She watched as her spell shot forward, hitting a cloaked figure, sending him backwards to crash against wall, before turning around to find the next victim to hit.

Time passed slowly, cries for help and spells piercing through the roar of war. The threat, the promise of harm loomed above her, creeping up on her as each second passed. As much as she craved to find her family, her friends, and drag them off to safety Dominique pushed onward, whipping out curse after curse.

A bright green flash whizzed forward, just missing her as she ducked her head. She extended her arm outward to aim her next shot towards the attacker, shouting, "_Everte Statum!_" Without watching it hit its target, Dominique whirled her head back, her eyes fallen upon a frozen figure.

For a moment, her heart stopped. Her eyes wide with shock as they peered up at the man that stood in front of her, watching as the light left his eyes and his knees buckled underneath his weight. "Dad?" Dominique rose, the war waging around her pushed to the back of her mind, quickly rushing to his side. "Dad!"

Falling to her knees, Dominique laid a hand on his chest, her eyes looking down into his. Refusing to hear his silent heartbeat, to see the blank stare glossing over his eyes, tears welled in her eyes. "Dad, get up, please!" She shook his roughly, urging him to listen, to stir, to give her hope that this wasn't true. "Dad! Get up! Please, Dad, just get up! You have to get up, Dad!" Her body shook with each sob, her teardrops cascading down her cheeks. "Dad, please!" But despite her pleas, despite how loud she cried, or how much her heart broke her father lay still.

Arms reached out, wrapping themselves around her waist, tugging her away from her hero, the first man she had ever loved. "Dominique, you have to go," Colin's voice whispered in her ear. "We have to leave him here. It's not safe."

She writhed in his arms, struggled to escape his grasp, to reach out for her father. "No! It's Dad! It's my father, Colin! I can't leave him!" Her cries now hysteric, her body shaking violently as he only tightened his grip. "Colin, please!" Her legs thrashed, kicking as he picked her up, carrying father away. "Dad! D-dad! Dad… please…. Please, Dad, please no! Dad!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you guys liked it! This was written for my Harry Potter roleplay, a Tumblr blog you can find a link to on my profile. I worked really hard on it and it meant a lot to me. If you're curious about where the title came from it's a song by Billie Joel, and it's my father and my's song so it just tied in and really helped me connect. **

**Again, thanks for reading and I hope you review!**


End file.
